


飞蛾

by tyrosinesquid



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豆眼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrosinesquid/pseuds/tyrosinesquid
Summary: 如果我们无处可去，干脆就此驻足
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, SongKim - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	飞蛾

“你以为你继续坚持下去还能接到什么好戏吗？除了你，大家都接到戏了。你好自为之吧。”

金秦禹把垃圾扔到它们该去的地方，力道比平时重了一点，垃圾桶怪疼的，发出了闷疼声。他想起出门前舍友的嘲讽，心如乱麻。

21岁的金秦禹是A大演艺系的大三学生。A大演艺系名声不小，加上教授们人脉广资源多，学生从大二就可以开始接戏，即使都是些龙套和配角，但对于还没踏足入社会的学生并不是唾手可得的机会。宿舍门禁可不管你是不是演员，十点一到，大门一关。为了夜场拍戏之后省下一两百的酒店费，干脆同班几个学生在学校外合租了公寓，金秦禹也是其中的一员。

外系的同学评价金秦禹，是一张“天生吃这碗饭”的脸。他的眼睛像清澈见底的合色菱镜，光在里面折射出影子，和彩色的灵魂。脸侧的酒窝是爱神亲吻的印记，他笑起来时，好像可以听到泉水叮咚。  
刚入学时，金秦禹因为外貌曾引起不小的轰动。系里的女生看得欢喜艳羡，男生也不得不感叹他的优越。  
他很开朗，也很善良，对所有帮忙的请求都会施以援手，但并不是活跃分子。比起三五成群扎堆的聊天，他更安静，只是坐在人群的旁边想着事情。演艺系的学生总是爱出去夜蒲，那些时候他总是在寝室里研究电影。

但是三年过去，金秦禹却一部戏也没接到。身边的同学接了不少龙套角色，甚至有些已经出演了主角的七大姑八大姨。演艺是讲究资历的行当，在他“一文不名”的演艺经历上，先前如雪传唱的脸和温润的性格也变成了同级同学茶余饭后谈笑的调料，内容无非是直指或暗喻他空有其表，内里平庸。  
这样的话金秦禹没少听，甚至导师还为此找他谈话过。在导师眼里的金秦禹是个乖学生，默默努力，演技也自然如鱼得水，待人温和友善。可他并不是一个好学生，他似乎缺少人情世故的神经，不知变通，过分倔强。

“秦禹，我知道你是个好孩子。只是这个世界就是按照人情事故轮转的，那些烟酒茶话，自有它们的有用之处。你要知道，有一些坚持在你成名以前，并不是你的美谈，只能是你的绊脚石。”

金秦禹记得自己当时说了好，却隔天在面试后的酒席上推掉了制片人的劝酒。坐在他旁边的同学自告奋勇地说愿为社长做牛做马，自饮三杯。到最后喝得混乱的酒桌仿佛在演一唱一捧的小品，制片人说什么，同学就点头哈腰地赞同。直到金秦禹把被灌得烂醉的人拖回寝室，他喝得通红的脸还僵持着献媚的微笑。  
金秦禹搞不懂，那些恭维的表面功夫，或者是更肮脏龌龊的交易对演技又有何加分。选角本应是堂堂正正的能力考验，他不想谄媚。此后他依然我行我素，那些份外的要求他总是拒绝，导师得知之后也只是失望地摇头叹气，没有再去找金秦禹谈话。久而久之，金秦禹是个难碰的钉子这件事大家都知道了，选角校招时，也会先优先那些“积极”的同学。

他无意踢了一脚散落在垃圾桶外的易拉罐。走向电梯间，金秦禹感觉那个易拉罐好像自己的心，在地上翻滚，被棱角磕得哐哐作响。他逃避性地不想去思考茶几上的那沓资料，但他不能。  
晚高峰的电梯下得很慢，住户们通常这个时候下楼扔垃圾。他盯着停滞不下的电梯楼层数，心里升起了无名的躁火。其实金秦禹也没那么想回去，可是他也无处可去，他的思绪也无处可去，只好无由地迁怒给电梯。  
五分钟过去了，电梯已经下到了七层，但他选择扭头走向了楼梯间。公寓是新建的公寓，每层六户二梯，若非停电，楼梯道的防火门日常总是紧闭着。金秦禹住的楼层不低，但他今天再也不想等电梯多一秒。

他通常是很随和，聚餐喝饮料都是“你们随便点就好”，团建的游戏也是“你们选吧我都行”，但是在某些小事，那些隐隐戳着他脊椎的事情上，他总有着一份小顽固——他依然不会说不，只是选择固执地做自己想做的事情，比如拒绝送出一根香烟，比如拒绝约会，比如决定爬楼梯。

金秦禹拍了拍手，把在门把手上沾上的灰尘拍落，放平心态迈开退。台阶很高，金秦禹爬到六楼就已经扶着膝盖喘气了。他攀着扶手，想象自己正拉着登山的攀索往上爬，以此丰富循环往复的楼道景色。

在九楼转角准备往上时，却被一个背影挡住了向上的去路。楼梯道很窄，想必设计时只留了两个人能勉强擦身而过的宽度。那个人站在靠近扶手的位置，刚好挡住了金秦禹的去路。  
累得喘不上气的金秦禹他感觉口舌发干，说不出话来，干脆停住脚步，等前面的人离开时再走。那个背影站在这层台阶最高的地方，一只脚支撑在顶端的台阶上，等到感应灯熄灭了，还没有离开的意思。黑暗里金秦禹看到他指缝中一点星火，整个楼梯间烟雾缭绕，金秦禹抽抽鼻子，感觉自己在一个方型的烟盒里。  
金秦禹一时不不知道是该说“让一下”还是“请别在公共场合抽烟”，干脆抬起脚继续往上走。擦身而过时他扭头看一眼，却直直地对上一双惊愕的眼，看到他不是认识的人之后，那个人仿佛松了口气。他带着耳机，显然是不知道金秦禹在他身后等了多久。

金秦禹扶着扶手向上走，他想，这个背影的所有者比他想象中的年轻。

或许比他还年轻。

金秦禹找到了爬楼梯的乐趣，爬楼梯固然不快，但是不需要思考的机械运动与运动带来的多巴胺让人感到愉快。金秦禹最近心情烦闷，偏爱楼梯，每次他都能看到这个躲在楼梯间抽烟的男孩。有时他也不抽烟，不过他总是带着那副耳机，长长的线坠下来，又挂进了工装裤的侧兜里，随着节奏晃动。有时候他靠着楼梯间的小窗，有时候是坐在台阶上，有时候还不知和谁打着电话，一脸愁苦。金秦禹借着楼道并不明亮的灯观察过，他其实长了一张很英俊的脸，小麦色的皮肤和立体的骨相，剑锋一样凌厉的眉毛透露着一点狠劲。耳朵上的洞们像是刚打的，一根一根银棒像是稀疏的栅栏一样。他比看上去的乖巧得多，那天唐突的对视之后，他见到金秦禹都会打招呼，但也仅是点头示意而已，不会过分亲昵。

金秦禹认为，这样很好。

一般男孩只有八九点的时候在，更晚金秦禹便没有碰到过了。有一次金秦禹上楼时遇见他匆匆地下楼，那时接近十点，他的神色一脸慌张。久而久之，金秦禹心里有个了一个模糊的答案，他肯定是个未成年，家里大概住七层，十点应该是门禁时间。

按耐不住自己的好奇和过剩的正义感，他再一次在楼梯上遇见男孩偷偷抽烟地时候，叫住了他。

“你，未成年吧？”  
男孩顿了顿，又迅速地恢复了平静的表情，点了点头。

“未成年人抽烟是违法的。”  
金秦禹注意到男孩抬起了左脚，偷偷地踩下了一阶台阶，就在他以为男孩准备逃跑的时候，男孩又把脚收了回来。

“哥您不是第一次见到我抽烟了吧。”他第一次听到男孩说话，男孩的声音听起来和他想象中的一样低沉，还有点哑哑的。“您一开始没有阻止我，却默许了我许多次这样的行为。如果我犯法了，那您就是共犯了。”

“共犯”二字宛若一记重弹，金秦禹遵纪守法二十余年的人生，几乎要给这小子的逻辑打败。他很聪明，金秦禹想，也很礼貌。他初步自我认定这个孩子是个尚可救药的失足少年，不过，目前他不想去做那个多管闲事的救世主。  
“我不会告发你的。”

“但是别人如果发现了，说不定就会。”

男孩没有因为金秦禹的话露出担忧的神色，反而咧开嘴笑了。

“也只有哥走这个楼梯而已。”

多说无益，金秦禹摆出了一个“你喜欢就好”的微笑，不过他猜在这昏暗的灯光下男孩看不清楚，加快了上楼梯的脚步。  
他转弯上去时，被男孩叫住。  
“我叫宋旻浩 ，哥你叫什么？”

金秦禹本想装作没听到，他上了几阶楼梯，想到男孩整天在这个孤独的楼梯间，莫名可怜的，他想了想，愧疚感使他又退了回来。

“我叫金秦禹。”

话匣子一旦打开就锁不上了，宋旻浩和他打招呼时热情了不少，偶尔还会问好。有时候金秦禹不想回寝室，便顺势坐下来，在他旁边看他抽烟，或者聊一些家常便饭的琐事，譬如楼下的三花猫，睡过头连累宋旻浩一起迟到的朋友，楼里在半夜吹小号的神秘人等。金秦禹不抽烟，但他不讨厌烟味，他的童年总是在父亲的大水烟里度过的，香烟和水烟的产物一样是多环芳烃和焦油，气味过于熟悉。宋旻浩一开始还会把烟掐灭征询他的意见，知道他不介意之后，便放肆地抽了起来。

那天宋旻浩不知道从哪里听来金秦禹是演艺系学生的事情，直勾勾地打量着金秦禹。金秦禹感觉自己从头到脚都要被扫描透了，他经历过的注视不少，但那些目光总是回避的，小心翼翼的，视线触碰之前，偷窥者总会移开。现在男孩在他不到一米的地方，学着电影里的样子搓着自己的下巴，郑重其事地对他行注目礼。楼梯道低电压的灯光从来都不明亮，但金秦禹能清楚地感受到宋旻浩的目光。

“你适合演王子。”这是一句金秦禹听到耳朵都要起茧子的话。  
“或者疯子。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是那种漂亮却又癫狂的人，满怀一腔浪漫的吟游诗人，任何国界与道德都无法拘束他。对他而言，生命只有诗歌和旋律，以及从中生出的万物。那天你说不会告发我，走的时候其实笑了，给我一种这样的感觉。目空一切的浪漫角色，哥很适合。”

金秦禹感到惊讶，也感到新鲜。性格和外貌给人留下的印象太重，即使是在彩排，他也总被安排着温和善良的角色，比如温柔的王子，比如体贴的哥哥，比如乖巧的同桌。宋旻浩口中的“疯”拨动了他心底里隐藏的的某根弦，他也说不上是哪根，但是琴声震震，连他的心都在颤抖。  
“有机会的话，我试试。”

“你的大学…好玩吗？”  
“你还没上大学吗？”  
“我高三了。”男孩用手指搓着鼻子，他底下头，只能扫到金秦禹微微张成“o”型的嘴。金秦禹突然就明白了他为何总是出现在逼仄的楼梯间里。他也经历过高三的日子，升学考试像一个扩音器，把平常生活中不扰人的琐事放大成阵阵噪音。面对向自己逼迫的无型墙壁，逃进一无所有的楼梯间反而更舒适些。

金秦禹想了下想，他的大学生活也没有多好玩。大学并不是象牙塔，有竞争，有阶级，有歧视，就像一个微缩的社会，一个周而复始的环。男孩还没有踏足入这个环，他像燃烧着的小火苗，金秦禹甚至藉这一点取暖，他不想成为灭火的人。金秦禹第一次产生了骗人的念头。

“挺好玩的，你想考A大吗？”

“我不想升学了。”

当事人云淡风轻壮志凌云，却给金秦禹好不容易暖和起来的身子泼了一瓢冷水。宋旻浩看他表情晴转多云，把耳机塞到金秦禹手里，赶忙解释，“我也是有目标才不去升学的，我已经要去成为一个Rapper了，给你听我写的歌。”

金秦禹半信半疑地把单边耳机塞进了右耳，宋旻浩说，这是他在被窝里录的，音质比较好。宋旻浩唱Rap时的音色与平常聊天时不同，把平时笑着的憨厚藏了起来，只剩钢硬的棱角。歌词也很有意思，他穿插了很多英雄故事的意象比喻自己，比如海格力斯，比如汉尼拔…比如，托尼史塔克。金秦禹不知为何笑得前仰后合，遭到了创作者的委屈控诉。

“你在笑什么啊！”

金秦禹只好通过闭上嘴巴憋住笑声，但是他莫名的快乐太多了，忍不住从嘴角漏出来了，发出了哧哧哧哧的笑声，像泄露的气瓶。宋旻浩也笑了。

“汉尼拔还是因为哥我才想到的呢。”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“你每次喘着气爬上去的样子太辛苦了，汉尼拔带着士兵翻越阿尔卑斯山时，大概也是这个样子。”

倘若他知道宋旻浩对他的想象是队尾累得奄奄一息的士兵，金秦禹绝对不会害羞。此刻他不知为何，脸烧得火热，大概是因为男孩把他比作了远古将领。宋旻浩和他谈着写作意图，和他谈论灵感，他说他去livehouse试唱，老板很满意，或许很快就能有演出的机会了；他说他去采集灵感，在红灯区前徘徊，但还是因为害怕没有进去。  
金秦禹坐在冰冷的水泥台阶上，听宋旻浩说自己的理想。男孩说得多问得少，金秦禹就沉默地听着，不时附和一下，仿佛他们天生就像榫与卯一般契合。

他思考了很多，又欲言又止，半晌他张口，问出悬在空中的问题。

“旻浩，这条路不会很难吗？”

沮丧写在了宋旻浩的脸上，金秦禹懊恼问题问得过于赤裸，但他内心里的小人说你一定要这么做。他不想看到宋旻浩满怀着希望，却又屡屡碰壁，最后失落半途，后悔莫及。

没人说话，金秦禹甚至仿佛听到了远方星星在闪。宋旻浩的头快低到裤子里去了，金秦禹想。但他从来都不擅长安慰，他只能等待少年自己理清情绪。

“难呀。我知道的”  
“但是总会有解决办法的。”  
金秦禹想和他说前途和升学的关系，可话到了张开的嘴边想起自己的现状，也没资格对宋旻浩的未来指点什么才是明路。  
“哥现在演戏，难道是觉得这一个行业能赚大钱，发达吗？不也是因为爱好吗？”

爱好有时候也不能成为饭碗，他没对宋旻浩说。男孩的眼睛里闪着光，那是他曾经拥有，甚至依然渴望拥有的希望。金秦禹只是拍了拍男孩的肩，说，你要加油。

接下来的半个月，金秦禹都不怎么能见到宋旻浩。宋旻浩眼里的星火好似也将他引燃了，他翻着厚厚的资料，每天穿梭在不同的面试房间中。每天吃着影视城的快餐，回到寝室时累得只剩走回房间的力气。  
闭上眼前金秦禹想，要成为一个好一点的榜样，他今天做到了吗？

可是等他再一次遇见宋旻浩，却是在他最狼狈的一天。

小角色的试镜，总是在电影城的快捷酒店里进行，几平米的房间里坐着制作人导演和摄像机，两三面试者进去，半个小时一轮。剩下的人坐在酒店长廊的软毡地毯上，酝酿感情，背诵台词，手里试镜的剧本一打又一打。那天金秦禹刚刚面试完史剧里一个护卫的角色，无足轻重，但镜头戏份不少。  
发挥得不错，他想。结束鞠躬时，制片人和导演都向他投以了称赞的目光。

可酒店门口像野马一样奔腾不止的暴雨打断了他的兴奋，金秦禹没带伞，只好在大堂的一侧等待雨停。  
一个小时过去了，大雨丝毫没有停歇的意思，但手里的手机缺乏能量临近关机。金秦禹不敢多看屏幕，百无聊赖中只能数着窗玻璃上抱在一起下坠的雨滴打发时间。

“小哥，你是演员吗？我们有个角色或许适合你，反正正在下雨，你不妨来试一试。”

这间酒店就在电影城一侧，基本有一半的房间都被剧组征用来试镜了，在大堂徘徊着等雨停的年轻人，大部分都是和金秦禹一样的新人演员。  
金秦禹翻看了剧本，角色是一个跨性别的心里障碍男孩，试镜的片段是男主角因为女装被母亲发现，在恐惧和迷惑的窘境中与母亲对峙的场景。或许会很有意思，金秦禹在卫生间扣着女装制度领子后面的扣子，心里这样想。在学院学戏的时候，反串角色也是必须学习的一个部分。金秦禹也试过，每一次都不太适应。金秦禹扯了扯过短的裙摆，走进介绍人指定的房间。面试的房间里大概有八九个男孩，都和他一样，穿上了提供的短裙制服，过红的口红略略突兀，有化妆师替演员化妆，眼妆无一例外的妖艳。  
奇怪，试镜需要这么浓的眼妆吗？

面试进行到中途，制片人竟然离开了位置。金秦禹开始觉得不对了，他夹在其他男孩中间，成一排地坐在拼起来的大床上。制片人走到他们面前，满脸横肉的男人取下了眼镜，拈起了第一个男孩的的脸，眯着眼睛打量着。  
那个男孩似乎也没想到这样的突发情况，小幅度地抗争着，眼神像被箭惊吓的小鹿一样躲闪。男人粗大的手指搔着他的下巴，神色下流。

“大家放轻松，我只是看看你们的模样适不适合这个角色。这个角色不仅需要漂亮。”制片人狠狠地捏了一下男孩的下巴，“正如剧本里那样的，他是个乖巧的、听话的孩子。”

这不是试镜，金秦禹想，这是权力不对等的压迫与侵犯。没有人敢抗拒，在影视市场上，他们轻如鸿毛，没有话语权，甚至制片人还可以动用自己的资源去打压抗拒他的孩子。粉碎他们日夜兼程争取的梦想，对于资本的大手来说轻而易举。

他想跑，可是两腿颤颤，心捣如雷。金秦禹感觉自己跌入了一个深渊。若是他揍了这个男人，门口站着的保安看上去能把他打成井盖再扔出去。老男人笑得放肆，对每个试镜者又搓又捏，甚至还伸手妄图把短裙掀开。金秦禹低下头，不去想，不去看，祈祷轮不到自己。

“你，特别白净呀。”事与愿违，男人的手还是攀上了他的腿。金秦禹竭力忍住呕吐的欲望，他觉得自己在颤抖，但是分不清是因为愤怒还是恐惧。制作人显然不想就此放过他，他摩挲着金秦禹的膝盖，那里因为受凉微微泛红。男人贴近了金秦禹，吐着的粗气几乎要喷到他脸上，“试镜的时候要自信一点，脸要展示出来嘛。”

金秦禹放在背后的手紧紧地攥成了拳头，见他没有示好的意欲，制片人露出了不满的神色，啧啧摇头。旁边另一个搽得粉白的男孩见状立即攀住男人的手，把他往自己所在的方向拉。  
在金秦禹吐出来前，第一个男孩突然哭了起来。  
凝重的气氛被止不住的嚎哭声刺破，本意欲进一步的制作人兴致被打断，只好正色示意保安把面露苦相的预选者“请”出去，剩下几个还没有“展示”的男孩，继续所谓“面试”。

金秦禹努力维持着从容和镇定走出酒店房间，甚至还给了那个嚎哭不止的男孩一张纸巾，脑子里却是像短路了一样只能传导出耳鸣和麻痹感。雨依旧下着，砸得大地生疼。他不想再久留一分，冲进了雨中。

回到公寓楼下时，天空仅剩的那一点吝啬的光已经暗下去了，未曾歇息的雨珠们在街灯下显型，又消失在黑暗里。金秦禹没有在意从公交上下来时路人诧异的目光，他干脆低下头用被淋湿的刘海遮住脸，冲进单元楼。  
大脑嗡嗡的，一片黑白噪点，仿佛被施用了大脑封闭术。他想赶紧离开，金秦禹几乎是跌着推开楼梯道防火门的，他可不想在楼下傻傻的等电梯，然后第二天成为全小区的论点。金秦禹被雨浇的失魂脱力，他扯了扯黏住大腿的裙子，迈开因浸着雨水而发酸的腿。

往上爬没几步，他却看见了他现在最不想见的人。

宋旻浩靠着墙蹲着，往日柔顺的头发抓得乱七八糟，眼角乌青瘀紫，嘴角裂着口子，嘶嘶地往外喘气。他用牙齿叼着烟，避免与伤口触碰。  
金秦禹拐弯的时候，他正低头打火。受潮的打火机发出了“嚓嚓”声响，却无力引燃一个火苗。  
“你怎么这么狼狈？”金秦禹眉毛沾着湿气的眉毛拧起来，像被洇开的墨痕。

宋旻浩被意料外的来人吓得一抖，烟从嘴里掉了下来。  
“阿西。”  
他转过来看他。大概是拉伤了肩颈，他转过来的动作像机器人一样僵硬缓慢。  
看到金秦禹的时候，宋旻浩瞪大了双眼。

“你才是，怎么哭了，还这个鬼样子。”

他们又并肩地坐到了熟悉的台阶上，由于下雨，台阶变得更加的冰凉。宋旻浩大发慈悲地把身上唯一干燥着的背心给湿透的金秦禹擦头发。雨水从金秦禹浅色的发梢滴下，在水泥地板上洇出一个又一个硬币大小的深色痕迹，金秦禹借着楼梯昏暗的灯光，用宋旻浩手机的前置看他现在的样子，他自己的已经没电阵亡了。

口红被抹得一下巴都是，眼妆像泥浆一样化融化，淌了一脸。  
他的眼睛红红的，原来是真的哭过。

宋旻浩趁他擦头发，上下打量着他，“你怎么穿成这个样子？你要演援交学生妹吗？”他忍不住嘴欠，伸手抖了抖那条湿透的尼龙百褶裙。原本藏青的颜色湿了水之后像墨一样，贴在金秦禹冷得发青的腿上，像被暴雨打得残破坍塌的雨棚，尤其凄凉。  
金秦禹狠狠地剜了一眼他，低下头拧顺着大腿滴水的裙子。他说得也没什么不对，那个制片人的目的也是“援交”，这身戏服在他们身上只有这个目的——展露给他们想要看的，然后取悦双眼。

“演戏的道具。”他微不可查地叹了一口气，“你看起来也不轻松，怎么这个样子。”  
“朋友被欺负了，忍不住就和他们打了起来。”  
“骂我就算了，但是不可以欺负我的朋友。”  
是正义的中二少年，金秦禹在心里默默吐槽，快去创造奇迹。

“那你打赢了吗？”

宋旻浩瘪了瘪嘴，不作回答。嘴角牵动扯到伤口，直呼痛。他把情绪都写在脸上，毫无遮拦。

“没有，家里钥匙还丢了，现在不敢回家。”  
“你别看我这样，我从小根本不打架的。你说，我妈会信我是摔了一跤吗？”

金秦禹被他逗笑了。少年人的可爱正是在此，宋旻浩明明平时总是虚张成熟稳重模样，在被打的伤痕累累无处可归时，还是会担心即将降临的痛骂，仿佛疼痛在晚饭后可以翻过篇章，明天又是快乐的宋旻浩。

宋旻浩也没有打算追究他方才对女装敷衍的回答，这让他轻松了不少。他不打算欺瞒少年，但也不想让他失望。金秦禹固执地想要扮演一个好“大人”的角色，他想要暂且为这个小火苗挡一些风雨，让未来的路看上去温暖明亮一些，不至于像他一样，落水狗一样的狼狈。 

不同于窗户外的潮湿，楼梯间里氛围干燥，还有一种幻觉一样的暖意。金秦禹没有接宋旻浩的话碴，空气安静下来，只有布料摩擦头发的声响。正好，金秦禹现在也不想说话。和宋旻浩在一起的时光让他放松，宁静和放空在这里像空气一样寻常，宋旻浩不会叨叨不停，只在必要的时候说话。他们相处的时间里沉默总是大于聊天，却不会让人感到不自在。  
金秦禹胳膊酸痛，垂下来休息。他注意到身边的宋旻浩好像在包里翻什么，发出了簌簌簌的声响。

“秦禹哥，请我喝啤酒好不好？”  
“你让我现在这样去哪里给你买啤酒？”

宋旻浩像变戏法一样从旁边的包里掏出两听500mL的啤酒。  
“我偷的。”

“你听我解释！”眼看着金秦禹就要捉住他的领子了，“是揍我的那个人的，不是偷的！我逃跑的时候抓错包了！”  
“你的包呢？”  
“反正没书丢了不亏。”  
“打算明天给他扔到学校后面的草垛里的，但是我刚刚看了看竟然有啤酒。”  
“我是未成年，持有酒是非法的，所以是哥你请我喝的哟。”

一人一罐高罐啤酒喝得很快，易拉罐见了底，连摇动都只有空虚的声音。兴许是因为淋雨后的身体自发产热，还是酒精的作用，金秦禹觉得眼皮像暖贴一样热烘烘的，闭上眼，竟然有被阳光炙烤眼皮的错觉。奇怪，自己酒量明明很好，这小子的啤酒是假的吗？  
喝得上头的宋旻浩晃着他的胳膊，哼着乱七八糟的词。  
“这什么。”  
金秦禹也没有睁眼，就闭着眼听宋旻浩瞎哼哼，还怪好听的。  
“我写的rap，怎么样，是不是还不错。”  
确实不错，金秦禹听着宋旻浩臭屁的语气，又把夸奖咽回了肚子里。宋旻浩也没有缠着讨要奖励印章，他的手搭在了金秦禹裸露在短裙外的大腿上，掌心温度炙热，烫得他一激灵，金秦禹短暂地恢复了一点神智上的清明，尝试摆脱炽热的来源。

宋旻浩毫不在乎，他把金秦禹的腿捞到自己的腿上搭着，双手捂住了被金秦禹被雨水泡得冰凉的膝盖，“哥的膝盖好凉。”

他捂着的位置，和今天那个老男人摸的位置一样，金秦禹迷迷糊糊地想。但是宋旻浩的手姿态很郑重，就像跪坐时一样庄重、小心翼翼地放在金秦禹的膝盖上。热度从健康的少年身体里像泉水一样潺潺地流淌，透过皮肤，春风吹暖血肉，金秦禹冰冷的腿恢复了一些知觉。  
宋旻浩仿佛捧着稀世奇珍，扭头给金秦禹灿烂的笑脸。金秦禹咂了咂嘴，可能自己这辈子都不用担心老寒腿了。为什么是这辈子，他暂时也没弄明白。

“学校里那些搞援交的女生，都没有哥好看。”宋旻浩捂着他的膝盖，叹了一口气。  
金秦禹简直要给他气笑了，怎么写rap时词藻大胆张狂天马行空，到他这里就只剩高中援交女生一种比喻了呢？

“你知道什么是援交？难道你试过？”金秦禹忍不住打趣，他深知宋旻浩只是表面看着不羁，实际对成年世界的了解，大概除了抽烟，其他也只在电影里看过。就连刚刚也还被啤酒呛了一口，真乖啊。  
“没有…”意料之中的，愤愤不平的嘟嘟囔囔，“但是我见过，隔壁班的班花就是援交女，我看见过她和一个男生从厕所后面出来，那个男生还给他她钱呢！”  
“哦～那他们做了什么你知道吗？”  
“大概就是亲个嘴，撸一下的程度吧。好像还可以选择用嘴还是…”  
“还是…？”  
“就是那个那个啦！”

宋旻浩涨红了脸，那些旖旎的情色风光，他也只在手指缝间看过的小黄片和模糊不清的晨梦里见过。

“那你为什么把我比作援交女高，我看着想给钱就能做那样事情的人吗？”  
“啊…那是因为哥长得真的很漂亮，我们学校做援交的女生都很漂亮的。”  
“哥比她们更漂亮，更让人有欲望。”

挑头调戏的金秦禹被宋旻浩的直球打得措手不及。金秦禹突然觉得自己的双腿像搭在让人发痒的毛毡上一样不自在，但宋旻浩捂着他膝盖的姿势诚恳深刻，他没有更好的去处了。金秦禹分心地想，如果宋旻浩有一个体寒的女朋友，这双温暖的大手可不仅仅能让生理期疼痛的小腹变得温暖。  
心里大概也会很暖。  
金秦禹哭笑不得，我可不是你女朋友。

“你是说我，让你有欲望。”  
“对。”  
“哥不是援交女。”  
“所以我可以免费亲哥一下吗”

要是知道事情发展到这个程度，金秦禹当时肯定选择拔腿就跑。

一开始只是说好的亲一下，金秦禹本来只是以为这是青少年的好奇，干脆由他去。但是一次二次浅尝辄止的亲吻后，不知餍足的宋旻浩开始加大索取力度。血液带着酒精往缺氧的大脑奔去，男孩像吮吸母乳一样吮吸金秦禹的唇瓣，用舌头挑弄着饱满的唇珠。  
他的吻技很烂，磕得金秦禹发疼，手却很忙。宋旻浩用手臂把金秦禹的腰环着，带到自己腿上坐着。初见他便怀疑金秦禹的腰一只手就能圈住，如今一直萦绕在心头的疑惑得到了解答，满足的泡泡在他心里炸开。廉价的涤纶衬衫早就被雨水打得透明，贴在肌肤上，透出金秦禹的乳晕，他忍不住去看，也忍不住去摸。隔着湿透的布料宋旻浩捻着金秦禹因为冰冷刺激得起立的乳粒。金秦禹觉得酥痒，他想挣脱，奈何后脑勺连同脖子被另一只手紧紧扣住。  
得，还真把他当女生了。

宋旻浩防止他逃跑，双手圈着他的腰抬头索吻，金秦禹好不容易才把手挣出来，按住了宋旻浩乱嘬的嘴。  
“停，你为什么亲我。”

“唔唔，唔唔唔唔。”金秦禹把手拿开，“因为喜欢，想要哥。”

“我是男的，我不是女生。”

“我知道，可是我想和哥做。”

宋旻浩很有礼貌，在金秦禹说出好前，他绝不会更进一步。但也不安分，他不停地亲着金秦禹的脖子，催促着下一步指示。

真的是疯了，金秦禹想，宋旻浩发疯也就算了，他不仅没有拒绝，隐隐还想回吻对方。  
搂着他的人还是还未成年，即使他是被动方，也大可以被宋旻浩的家长送上监狱大礼包。他应该阻止他。

可是肌肤所能及之处都被宋旻浩极力揽住，体贴呵护得要将被雨水泡得发皱的心都熨得平滑。金秦禹的视线被宋旻浩小小的发旋和乱蓬蓬的头发填满。  
他是这样明亮地燃烧着，这个念头从金秦禹的脑子里蹦出来。不然他身侧为何如此温暖，而他的眼底火光燎原，炽热得不可动摇。  
他若是火，我愿投身其中。

在彻底陷入沉沦之前，他按住宋旻浩毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“你可想好了，和男人做爱可不是简单的s…唔！”

被排山倒海的吻逼得吞回了喉咙，剩一声挣扎的闷哼。  
“轻点！”

插入并不是很顺利，没有条件，宋旻浩只用了沾了唾沫的手指进行了潦草的扩张。金秦禹也是第一次，他并不是天生的同性恋，男人和男人之间做爱的方法，他也只在口口相传的学院八卦中知道。雏鸡处子碰到一起，剩下的是贴近融合的冲动与溯暖深掘的本能。  
宋旻浩把头部插入的时候，他几乎被撑得要哭出来。金秦禹感到感官放大，头皮发麻。他感觉尝到了自己落到唇边的泪的味道，混杂着热汗，咸涩干苦。好在宋旻浩有足够的耐心，俯身贴近了趴在栏杆上的金秦禹，安抚性地蹭着金秦禹的发尾，手环到前面替他套弄因疼痛萎靡的前端。背后传来胸腔的热度，随着呼吸起伏带来了温暖，捱过了一开始的不适后，金秦禹摸索出了些许快感。他侧头露出了藏在碎发下的耳廓，亲昵地蹭了蹭宋旻浩。

严阵以待的少年有怎能不读懂含蓄在这微小动作下的信号。发令枪已响，像满弓弦一样紧绷的选手踏上了无人涉足过的土地，这里像下过雨，泥泞湿软。本不是用来承欢的甬道在撞击下紧张地收缩着，被捣得失去抵抗的气力，依附在直进直出的性器上。宋旻浩对“温柔乡”有了具现化的认识，繁育本能产生了如此温暖柔软之处也能孕育生命的错觉，宋旻浩忍不住掐住了金秦禹的腰，狂热地将自己埋进更深更热之处。

金秦禹被操得快融成一滩软泥，宋旻浩势头迅猛，几乎把他整个人按在了栏杆扶手上。偏偏毫无技术可言的大开大合中总是能擦着他的前列腺碾过，快感从身体深处往前涌，近乎满溢。感官被放大到极致，被搂着胸膛宛若灼伤，吻则像烙印一样落下，烫出他不会忘记的疤痕。

宋旻浩捋动金秦禹情欲临界之处，攻势之猛宛若上膛攻城。前后夹击带来了灭顶的快感，金秦禹几乎喘不上气来，呻吟卡在喉咙深处，被碾磨成了模糊的呜嘤。他感觉腿根绷得几乎要抽筋，括约肌像有了自己的意识一样挛动。宋旻浩被绞得下腹一紧，在最深处射了出来。

金秦禹被烫得挺起了身子，精液像失禁一样流了出来，百褶裙边上沾了一点，添了一份旖旎淫乱。

宋旻浩有着初熟硕果一样饱满的躯体，他的肩很宽，金秦禹干脆就整个人坐在宋旻浩身上，缓解高潮之后的疲惫。内壁上的精液还在意犹未尽地往下挂，宋旻浩替他托着屁股。不一会儿金秦禹觉得有什么蛰伏的东西又隐隐戳着他的大腿，男孩蹭着他裸露的肩膀撒娇，说可不可以再来一次。

再来几次都行，金秦禹想，等你成年了再说吧。他这一刻很想抽一口宋旻浩的烟，德智体美五好青年金秦禹，如今背负了未成年吸烟共犯，（被）诱导未成年人饮酒，（被）诱导未成年人发生性关系几个沉重的罪名。方才激烈的情事无人见证，也无门可告，但他心中正义的法官几乎要把他钉在十字架上忏悔，让他看看他都干了什么。

但目前金秦禹不想去想这些。他的思维开始顺着台阶飘逸，想他或许可以趁舍友没回来，带着宋旻浩回家去，他把这身可笑的女装脱下来，甚至能给他处理一下伤口，用粉底遮住乌青，让他能安心回家。他或许明天能接到戏，或许他还有机会能告诉少年，成长的过程很有趣，大学很有趣。或许他能正大光明地，一身清爽地再让宋旻浩吻他一次。

或许太多，真实太少。现实就是一身伤的少年回不了家，一身狼狈的他回不去宿舍。一颗碰落的花生米冲破外壳发芽，在这几平米的楼梯间，不用思考太多其他的事情。窗户把如丝的雨隔绝了起来，好像也把时间关在了窗外。

好在停滞的时间里，可以让他们无尽地活着，他们牵手，他们接吻，他们拥抱，他们爱。

“我真愿意我们变成蝴蝶。”宋旻浩收紧了双臂，环在金秦禹身后，他努力地想通过直觉从烟盒里掏出一根烟。金秦禹不想让他抽，就吻他。空气从两人之间被排挤出去，宋旻浩反而趁机摸出了一根，三五下点燃，塞进嘴里，扯着嘴角得意洋洋地笑了。

“不觉得我们更像飞蛾吗？”金秦禹抢过他嘴里的烟，但并没有抽，就这样让它停留在指尖。

“如此平凡，没有霓裳，没有花舞。没有人把我们写成诗歌。”金秦禹扬了扬下巴，顶上因为话语亮起的感应灯上围聚了两三飞蛾，它们认错了火，误以为冷冷的白炽灯是它们要的光，“我们就像它们一样，无处可去，只好在这里。”

宋旻浩没有说话，就这样静静地抱着他。灯光并不明亮，冷得发青的色调像是上个世纪的香港老电影，让人昏昏欲睡。金秦禹被抱得很紧，看不到他的脸。

在他开始思考宋旻浩是不是睡着了的时候，宋旻浩从他肩上抬起头，注视着他，神色认真。

“秦禹哥，你有没有想过飞蛾也很好。”  
“飞蛾虽然灰头土脸，也不聪明。”  
“但活到筋疲力竭为止，它们也还是向着光的。”

空气很安静，几平米的楼梯间是风和雨闯不进的安全箱，烟丝从金秦禹指间逸出，直直地向上飘去，同灰尘一起旋着跳舞。  
然后飘向了更上的无尽的黑暗里。

“我真愿意我们变成蝴蝶，  
哪怕只在夏天里生存三天也就够了。  
我在这三天里获得的快乐，  
要比平常五十年还多。”

番外1  
宋旻浩搔了搔新剪的头毛，金秦禹知道他肯定有事相求。  
那天他难得地看到了宋旻浩和他的母亲一起，宋旻浩被卢女士揪着耳朵骂，要求他赶紧把留长的“老鼠尾”剪了。刚好小区楼下理发店和学校位置是一样的，金秦禹跟在他们后面走了一路，卢女士就骂了一路。  
后来当晚金秦禹见到宋旻浩时，就是比短寸高出大概两厘米的一头小绒毛，显得整个人年轻了不少。他站在自己的餐桌前，嘿嘿傻笑着。

“哥，我想把这玩意染成绿的。”

“就是那种好看的草绿色，明亮中带着一丝沉稳，沉稳却不失活泼的绿色。”

金秦禹决定告诉卢女士。


End file.
